


A lover on the left, a sinner on the right

by permets_tu



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the point of having someone beautiful on your bed who will do almost whatever you want if nothing is happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lover on the left, a sinner on the right

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so they have an established relationship in this, kinda. Said relationship isn’t exactly a romantic one. The way I see it, Benedict is seducing Ben without any real feelings, which wouldn’t be too bad on its own, but there's more :-) It kinda sucks for Ben, who is getting romantic feelings, poor kid. I might have taken some creative liberties regarding how well Benedict’s injuries have healed at this point but yeah anyway that’s all the exposition you need, I hope you enjoy!

"Washington demoted me," says Ben angrily as he walks into Benedict's tent. He hopes that he isn't interrupting anything. Thankfully, Benedict is just sitting on his bed reading a letter from someone. When Ben walks into the tent, he puts the letter away with suspicious speed, although Ben does not notice, and turns around.

"What?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"One of the men who I chose to help with our intelligence operations, my friend Abraham, got caught by the British with an intelligence letter. Of course I am blamed for it. I do not blame Washington for the demotion, really, but I still feel horrible. And then I offered a solution that he ignored because he does not trust me. Then we yelled at each other and he told me that in the new year he is going to send me to Boston and then I made a fool of myself and now he probably hates me and I have discussed it with Caleb and that helped a small amount, but I still feel awful."

"I am sorry," says Benedict. Ben sits on his bed next to him, looking somewhat like a puppy that had been kicked, and Benedict puts his arm around Ben's shoulders. "We will miss you here."

"I do not want to leave," sighs Ben, leaning into Benedict, "I am sure that he will let me take Caleb with me, thank god, but I still would infinitely prefer to stay here."

"I would prefer you to stay here, as well," Benedict says, and Ben smiles a bit. "What course of action did you propose to free Abraham?"

"It's irrelevant," says Ben.

"You can always tell me anything," says Benedict.

"I said it's irrelevant," says Ben, more forcefully. "Thank you, but I do not want to discuss it."

"Alright," says Benedict, trying to keep disappointment from his tone, "I understand." 

Ben then removes himself from under Benedict's arm and falls back onto the bed, groaning in anger. "I am so damn tired of this war," he says.

"I know," replies Benedict, "So am I." There is silence for a few seconds. "You can take off your coat, you know," Benedict continues. Ben nods and sits up again, rubbing his eyes. He proceeds to take his coat off and drapes it over a chair. When he sits back down again, Benedict thinks that it would be a good time to touch him, so he pulls Ben into a hug. Ben immediately melts into his arms.

"I am so tired," Ben says into Benedict's neck. Benedict shivers at the heat of his breath. "Tired of absolutely everything."

"I know the feeling," says Benedict, as he gently undoes Ben's braid. Ben nuzzles his face into where Benedict's neck meets his shoulder, and Benedict runs his fingers through Ben's now-loose hair. They stay like this for a while, and Benedict doesn't dare move... until boredom sets in. Sitting like this is nice, but it isn't very eventful. What is the point of having someone beautiful on your bed who will do almost whatever you want if nothing is happening? 

Benedict knows exactly what to do, and begins by taking his hands out of Ben's hair and moving them to Ben's waist. Ben stirs slightly but for the most part stays clinging to Benedict with his face still pressed tight against his neck. Benedict starts by pressing his lips underneath Ben's ear, and Ben shivers. Benedict then begins to trail kisses down Ben's jaw until eventually he reaches Ben's neck. It's at this point that Ben moves away and tilts his head back so that Benedict can kiss more of his neck. He's breathing heavily and his hands move to clench Benedict's shirt. When Benedict finally kisses the hollow of Ben's throat, a moan escapes Ben's lips and it's at that moment that Benedict knows that he has him.

Ben always looks beautiful, but he looks especially gorgeous with his lips parted like this, his hair falling around his face and his eyelashes casting a slight shadow on his cheeks. Benedict knows that he wants Ben to look like this a lot more often. He kisses hard enough so that Ben feels it, but not hard enough to leave a mark, and Ben is clearly enjoying this, if the sounds that are coming out of his mouth are any indication. Benedict wonders what he would look like if he... he cuts that thought off. It isn't time.

"Please," gasps Ben.

"Please what?"

"Please k-kiss me, please," he's out of breath, and Benedict delights in it. He presses one more kiss to Ben's neck, causing Ben to make a sound that is most pleasurable, and then moves up to kiss his lips. Ben moans breathily against Benedict's mouth the minute that their lips touch.

Ben is incredibly eager, and it's endearing. It's also incredibly attractive, and Benedict can't wait to have him under his hands soon. Ben's arms are tightly wrapped around Benedict's neck and Benedict's hands rest on Ben's hips, but the position is uncomfortable so Benedict shifts them until Ben is straddling Benedict's hips. 

Something changes in Ben's expression, and he pushes Benedict onto his back and then, not moving his hips from where they currently are, he leans down to kiss him, his hands bracketing Benedict's head. Benedict smiles despite himself and holds onto Ben's waist and kisses back. They kiss hard for a while and the only sound in the tent is the slide of their mouths against each other. Benedict hopes that no one will walk in, for the sake of both of them. No one does. Eventually, Ben pulls away and looks down at Benedict with eyes blown wide, his breath uneven and heavy. Benedict knows what that look means, and he smiles before surging up to kiss Ben again.

\---  
Ben is asleep. He looks beautiful on Benedict's bed, his face still slightly flushed and his shirt buttons half undone. Benedict feels a strange rush of emotion. It isn't love, no, it's something closer to the surface, but it's still lovely and still foreign. He tries not to think of how responsive of a lover Ben is, how beautiful he is. He shakes the feeling relatively quickly. 

Benedict extracts himself from Ben's arms, thankfully not waking him up, and takes some paper and a quill from his desk and sits down. He purposely faces away from the bed as he puts pen to paper.

_"My dearest Miss Shippen,"_ he writes, _"I hope my letters find you well..."_


End file.
